


oh my god they were (temporary) roommates

by cocoamouse



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, literally have no idea what to tag this as, yes its about our current situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse
Summary: someone said lime & dino stuck @ home during quarantine so i condensed everything into like 900 words
Relationships: Dino-Sour Cookie/Lime Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 15





	oh my god they were (temporary) roommates

Lime wondered if she was slowly starting to lose her mind.

For the first few weeks of the quarantine she had happily kept herself busy, managing to binge all the movies and series she’d wanted to, clean up here and there, follow up on some work she’d accidentally left to pile, and generally keep herself from having to wallow in boredom on the couch with Dino-sour, and think about what they’d been doing when it became too much a few nights ago.

She glanced at him from over the kitchen where he was sprawled on the floor in front of the couch, absentmindedly eating cereal from the packet. He was also in just a hoodie and his underwear, if that meant anything, and if it had been any other day she would’ve chased him with a rolled-up magazine until he cleaned up and put some pants on, but after being stuck in the same house with him for nearly two months, she’d reluctantly gotten used to it.

He noticed her looking. “You want some?”

“No.” She huffed and looked away, trying to focus her attention on the cookbook she had managed to fish out from the depths of Dino’s storage, intending to put it to some use before it crumbled into moth fodder. Of course, it was just her luck that the day they’d enforced the lockdown had been the very week Lime had chosen to bunk at Dino’s. She had only intended to stay a few days, run some errands, and then head back home, but now here she was, slowly losing her head as they headed into the sixth week of isolation.

Dino whistled to catch her attention again. “I didn’t mean the cereal.”

It took a few seconds for his words to register, as the heat began to spread across her face, and she turned back to glare at him. “There’s a drawer full of knives very close to me!” She spat, pointedly picking up the book and moving to a different spot at the kitchen where she didn’t have to face him.

And if they hadn’t been forced to live with only one another for company for the past weeks, then she definitely would have made a perfect headshot by throwing the book. It was pretty heavy, after all. Instead, she found herself looking back to where Dino-sour was sitting, looking perfectly … perfect, for someone who was digging through a bag of Frozen II cereal for the remaining marshmallows. For someone who didn’t have any pants on. For someone who had noticed her gaze for the second time, giving her a grin as he relaxed back against the couch, making Lime’s grip on the book tighten just slightly.

“Sorry, I’m out of cereal.” He said, and she sighed.

Lime closed and shelved the book as she thought back to that night, wondering if they had had a bit too much to drink.

When the boredom had become overbearing and they were both up way too late to consider talking to anyone other than themselves. Sitting in front of the tv together and maybe one too many bottles, or maybe just the right amount, as they made a toast to their uncertain future, Dino-sour holding her face in his hand as he asked where he would be in hers. She couldn’t remember what she had said, but she remembered waking up next to him in front of a flickering tv a few hours later with the taste of something she hadn’t drunk on her lips, and then it wasn’t talked about again.

She wondered if he remembered.

They were friends, she supposed. After all, she wouldn't stay over at anyone's house just for kicks. They knew each other well enough, and definitely for long enough to make snarky comments about one another - although these had become less bitter and more jokingly once they’d gotten closer, although she really hadn’t expected them to get any closer during the past few weeks… Maybe a bit too much.

He was still looking at her, she realized, head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity, probably wondering why she was standing there and just staring at him with an unreadable (but possibly angry) expression.

Lime quickly pulled her eyes away. She needed to get herself together, and not think about how much that, maybe, just maybe, Dino-sour wasn’t just her friend, because maybe he felt the same way.

Maybe she was losing her mind. Maybe she did want to join him on the floor in front of the couch, wipe that stupid grin off his face, and maybe she did want something right now that wasn’t sweet and aimed at kids. 

Lime felt something that seemed like satisfaction when Dino-sour looked over to her in surprise as she settled down in front of him, taking a seat between his outstretched legs. Maybe not as much as before, but having a few drinks with him was starting to appeal again - what else were they going to do to kill time? They didn’t have enough left to get them drunk enough where they wouldn’t be able to think about what they really wanted.

“Lime.” He mumbled as she turned to face him, looking him down intently. “Are we sitting here just to talk?”

She was quiet for a moment, but she knew what she really wanted. “I don’t think so.”


End file.
